John Langan II (1860-1930)
John Langan II (1860-1930) Laborer (b. March, 1860, Bethlehem, Northhampton County, Pennsylvania, USA - d. April 06, 1930, 288 Ege Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07304-1002, USA) Parents *John Langan I (1832-?) emigrated from County Donegal, Ireland, worked as an indentured servant for the Gray family in Bethlehem, Northhampton County, Pennsylvania then he took his wife and unmarried children back to Ireland with him around 1865, and he died there. *Katherine Gallager (c1835-?) Siblings *James Langan II (1854-?) *Edward Langan I (1858-1946) who moved back to Ireland and married Anne Bonner and died in Maghery in County Donegal *Ann Langan II (1860-?) *Mary Langan I (1862-?) *Bridget Langan (1864-?) who moved back to Ireland and married Neil Gallagher *Bernard Langan I (1866-?) *Daniel Langan I (1870-?) Emigration His father and his siblings moved back to Ireland around 1865. John and a few other siblings came back to the United States around 1880, and they lived in Jersey City. Marriage John married Catherine Devaney (1863-1956) at Saint Patrick Roman Catholic Church, Jersey City, New Jersey on November 13, 1884. Children *David Langan (1885-1964) who was born on August 14, 1885 and was baptized on August 25, 1885 at Saint Patrick Roman Catholic Church, Jersey City, New Jersey and he married Jenny Lynch (1885-1969) on June 29, 1910 in Jersey City *Edward Langan (1886) who was born on October 7, 1886 and baptized on October 17, 1886 and died as an infant *Mary Langan II (1888) who died as an infant *James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975) who was an Army Sergeant who served in World War I and was a newspaper pressman who married Katherine Mary Norton (1894-1942) *John Langan (1890-?) *Edward Langan (1891-?) *Catherine Veronica Langan (1892-1950) who was a school teacher who never married *John F. Langan (1893) who died as an infant *Cornelius Langan (1893-1896) who died as a child *Bernard Langan II (1895) who died as an infant *Mary Langan III (1895-?) *Bernard Langan III (1895-1898) *Ann Langan (1898-1939) who married Francis Ayers *Charles E. Langan (1899-1996) who was a welder who married May Cornetta *Bernard Francis Langan I (1903-1982) who married Anna Fortmuller *John Langan II (1905) who died as an infant Jersey City, New Jersey In the year 1900 they were living at 818 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey and from at least 1922 till his death they lived at 288 Ege Avenue in Jersey City. Death He died on April 6, 1930 and his obituary was printed in the Jersey Journal on Wednesday, April 09, 1930 and it reads as follows: Funeral notice On Sunday, April 6, 1930, John beloved husband of Catherine Langan (nee Devaney), and father of Daniel, James, Anna, Charles, and Bernard Langan. Relatives and friends, also Holy Name Society of Our Lady of Victories Church, are invited to attend the funeral from residence 288 Ege Avenue, on Thursday, 9 am. Thence to Our Lady of Victories Church where solemn high mass of requiem will be offered for the happy repose of his soul. Arrangements by James M. Houghton. Burial He was buried in Holy Name Cemetery in the John Langan and Catherine Devaney family plot, block T, section E, grave 97: *John Langan (1860-1930) and Catherine Devaney (1863-1956) *James Patrick Langan I (1889-1975) *Catherine Veronica Langan (1892-1950) *Cornelius Langan (1893-1896) *Mary Langan (1888) *Edward Langan (1886) died at 21 days old *John F. Langan (1893) died at 3 weeks old *Bernard Langan (1895-1898) died at 3 years old Images Image:1860 census Langan.jpg|1860 US Census with John Langan Image:1900 census Langan 1.jpg|1900 US Census for Jersey City, New Jersey Image:1900 census Langan 2.jpg|1900 US Census for Jersey City, New Jersey Category:Non-SMW people articles